A Trip to Gotham
by Loftcat27
Summary: Robin is far from eager to receive summons, but when your old mentor is the dark knight, can you really refuse? However, more is happening then meets the eye with shadows waiting out of sight.
1. An Unpleasant Invitation

**AN/ Hi, it's been awhile since I've tried writing fanfiction, but, I hope for the best… :P**

Titans tower stood over to city, casting a shadow a the sun rose to another day. As always, Robin was the first up, then again he had been for the last four hours anyway..He headed to the main room which served to almost all the team's needs: meals, a community area and the not to be forgotten video-games. He got a cup of coffee (black, no sugar), a habit he developed when still with his past dark mentor. From the sounds behind him he knew who was about to enter and soon the green prankster emerged.

"Morning, Beastboy," he said without turning.

"Dang man, how do ya always do that?!" he responded in awe. Behind his mask Robin rolled his eyes, couldn't be the sound of a teenager getting up with enough noise to make a lion jealous, then again, maybe he slept as a lion..Robin decided he really didn't need to find out.

"I am surprised you are up before noon," inquired Robin. Beastboy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was going to make Rav-I mean everyone breakfast, but no one likes tofu and I'm sort of stuck.."

"How about you just make a kettle of the jasmine tea?" he asked, helpfully.

"I'll do that," he said and smiled. Robin went back to his coffee and the rest of the team arrived in the next quarter hour. Raven went to her book and Starfire started knitting, a habit she picked up over the past month after seeing lots of people in the mall 'attacking yarn' and wanting to know more. Cyborg came in and promptly started battling Beastboy in Space Battle V. The day was going perfectly he later reflected, he should have known it wouldn't last.

"Incoming transmission from-Dang, I think you might want to take this one Robin," Cyborg started, giving his communicator to Robin who stepped outside. He looked down and saw the symbol of the bat that he would forever be connected to. Sighing, he answered to call.

"Robin, there is news from Gotham and your presence is required." His mentor stated gruffly.

"What, it's been four months, in which you ignore me and now you just say "your presence is required"!" Robin said hotly.

"Robin, you were the one who left-"

"Because you didn't trust me-"

"I am not here to argue with you. Again. Just come be here in 48 hours." He cut the transmission.

"GAh!" He exclaimed angerley.

Inside his team stood watching. Starfire floated back and forth nervously.

"Should we do the comforting of friends?" she questioned to which Beastboy and Cyborg eyed each other nervously.

However, the query was over as Robin stepped back in.

"I'm going to Gotham for a couple of days." He said. "It wouldn't be long, if I'm not back in three days something is wrong."

"Enjoy your stay," said Starfire cheerfully, "it may be a reunion of family for the best!"

An hour later as Robin sped down toward to the dark city of gotham on the horizon line he still doubted what Starfire said, even as a needle flew into his side. Vision blurring, he stopped his bike and managed to drop a birdrand as hands reached for him and dragged him into the shadows.

 **Okay, that's chapter one. I have a general outline of the story planned but welcome any suggestions! Worthy of a review? :)**


	2. Taken by Shadows

**Okay, It's been awhile but I finally decided the route I'm going to take with the story, so buckle your utility belts, here it is…**

The first thing Robin noticed when he awoke was that his utility belt was gone as well as his boots and gloves. What surprised him was that his captives had also found all his hidden trackers, they had experience. He flexed his hands and was not surprised to find them tied behind his back. Subtly without opening his eyes he began to try to attempt to loosen them.

"My dear boy, that will hardly do you any good," a voice he had not heard in a long time spoke out to him. Startled, he opened his eyes to see a deceivingly middle aged looking man dressed in a green robe with a sword by his side.

"Ra's Al Ghul, what the surprise." he stated in coldly. "I wondered who would be foolish enough to attempt something like this, he will find me.

"I have no doubt on that, the detective always does. However that is not why I brought you here." He paused and Robin did not give him the satisfaction of asking for his scheme. A brief fire flashed in his eyes but was gone just as fast. "Tell me, Richard, what do you know of the Bat's latest partner?" Robin did not answer but Ra's seemed to read through this. "I thought not. You have not talked in a while have you...a pity, the dynamic duo torn apart."

"Apparently not everything has changed, you still enjoy the sound of your own voice." Robin snarked. However the leader of the League of Assassins only smiled.

"Tell, me Robin, what do you know of Damian Wayne?"

Back in Titans Tower the mood was forlorn. No matter the resentment to Robin's work schedule or the stress that followed him like a rain cloud, without him, the tower just wasn't the same.

"Raven?" Starfire asked but Raven's only response was turning a page in her novel, ' _The Limelight in the Shadows'_.

"Friend Raven?"

"Raven?"

"RAVEN!"

"WHAT?" snapped Raven her black magic shattering a nearby glass of mustard.

"I have the weirdest feeling apprehension." Starfire stated to which Raven only raised one eyebrow in response. "I fear Robin is in difficulties."

"Look, he said to give him three days, it's been 12 hours."

"Yes, but he has not called or anything," Starfire, pacing back and forth. "Please use your connection of minds and check to see if anything is wrong." Starfire pleaded.

"I only use that in emergencies," Raven denied.

"Well, this may be one," said Starfire stroking Silkie nervously and giving her the biggest puppy eyes known to man.

"Uhhh, fine," said Raven tiredly, "just then leave me alone." She closed her eyes,

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_ " Her eyes glazed black as she cast her spell. Flashes of images appeared in her mind: an old man, a beautiful but dangerous woman, Robin in chains, and then the dark knight himself with a boy with a sword. She gasped and turned to Starfire, "Robin's in trouble."

"Then what shall we do?" said Starfire as Cyborg and Beastboy walked up to them.

"Well, we only have one lead," Raven said softly.

Cyborg nodded, "Batman."

 **Reviews and Suggestions are awesome. :)**


	3. Meeting in the Night

Gotham was was dreary at the best of times and downright depressing at the worsts. As the Titans entered the city none of them could see Robin's attachment to the dark alleys and broken lights.

"Where shall we start our search?" asked Starfire to the group.

"Wayne Tower is the highest building around, we may as well start there,' Raven monotoned, however she seemed slightly shifty. The group flew/were flown to the roof from which the city was splayed across the skyline on all sides. Raven turned to the silent incomers who had seemly appeared out of the night: one tall with dark padded kevlar and the other-

"Robin!" yelled Starfire in delight, rushing forward and hugging the boy in the cape tightly, only to be kicked agresively off.

"Back off alien girl, Grayson may allow your frivolous contact, but I certainly will not." the boy spoke haughtily with none of their Robin's compassion. Batman stepped forward imposingly.

"Where is Robin?" he growled out.

"If by Robin, you mean our friend and leader and not shortie here, we don't know, that's why we're here!" remarked Cyborg, peeved by the reaction of the boy and the now saddened Starfire.

"He left yesterday to meet you, we have had no contact since," supplied Raven.

"Yeah man, we're here to get closer to finding him, not-who are you, again?" Beast Boy asked, turning to face the smaller Robin.

"I, I will have you know changeling, am Damian Al Ghul, heir to the-"

"You know what, I don't care," interrupted Beast Boy.

Batman put one fist to his forehead in annoyance at the waste of time the meeting was turning into and spoke.

"Robin, we need to go back to the cave and search for leads. We will notify you when we have found him."

"Woah there, we are not just leaving you to look for him on your own," Cyborg stated.

"Indeed, we are his friends," Starfire continued.

"We are coming with you," Beastboy stated.

"You have no choice," Raven monotoned, "we're coming to find our leader."

"Fine, but my city, my rules, understood?" the Bat ordered lowly.

After receiving nods of confirmation, "To the cave."

Robin was a bird of the air, and no matter how much he would never admit it, being chained to the wall of some dungeon, completely alone was was starting to wear him. However he would rather be alone a billion times more than have the entrance of the man of his nightmares. Slade stepped through the entrance with his usually perfectly deadly grace. Robin straightened and gave the once-mercenary his best bat-glare. However, the one visible eye seemed if anything, amused.

"Robin, when I received word from the shadows of your capture I thought you would have been gone before I arrived, always failing, no wonder your own mentor replaced you."

"Slade,"Robin growled.

"Well, I see you haven't forgotten my name. But really, the league has you, what would the Bat say?" Robin only narrowed his eyes in response.

"Will you continue your reprimand and leave or tell me why you're actually gracing your presence upon me," Robin snarled.

"Now, now, that's not the way you should speak, _apprentice,_ after all I am doing you a favor. Originally if Batman refused to bring the brat over to his grandfather they would just killed you, you should really be thanking me."

"When will you learn, it will never work, someway, somehow you will lose, again." Robin challenged with a slight smirk.

The masked man only stepped forward, "We shall see, we shall see," he whispered. "We shall see."

 **Okay, here's the next chapter, thank you Fireshifer for the idea of bringing Slade in. All suggestions are welcome. One things I was trying to poke fun at is how Robin always goes "Slade" whenever they meet. It's kind of redundant, but it's kind of tradition. :)**


	4. A Nonsocial Call

The titans had of course heard of the legendary batcave but somehow they were still surprised when they arrived that it was literally cave, with what sounded like bats shuffling in the corners. A large computer was off to one side, rows of supplies on shelves against walls, and a plane looking priceless in a side room, not to mention the dinosaur skeleton toward the far wall.

"Woah," breathed Beastboy as he as the team stood awestruck. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask as Batman settled into the chair in front the computer.

"Firstly, have you made any notable adversaries in Jump?" inquired Batman.

"Well, there is doctor light," Cyborg spoke.

"Also Cinderblock-" Starfire added.

"Don't forget forget Mumbo Jumbo," piped up Beastboy.

"Oh, Control Freak as well," Cyborg said.

"Did you produce these ludicrous names?" Robin interrupted.

"No-" Beastboy was cut off.

"And yet you find difficulty in battle against these unseeming characters that call themselves villains," he spoke with something like incredulousness in his voice.

"Wait, we're forgetting Slade," Raven spoke up.

"Describe him," commanded Batman.

"Let's see, wears orange and black, physco with possessive problems," supplies Beastboy.

"He is Robin's greatest adversary, even after the apprentice incident," added Raven. Just then the computer showed an incoming video message which Batman put through. On screen was Ra's and some shadows accompanied by an irritable looking Robin.

"Evening Detective, I believe we each have something of each others." Ra's spoke mildly but his eyes flashed with undisguised malice.

"Release Robin, Ra's, he is not of this quarrell." Batman growled.

"I disagree, the moment you took one of mine you began this, I think it is only fair I can do the same. Now, give him back," the unsaid: or else was left in the air.

"Never," answered Batman. Ra's nodded to a shadow who stepped forward and slid his sword into Robin's abdomen. However, the only reaction he gave was the slightest hiss. Starfire's eyes glowed green, Raven broke a vase from across the room Beastboy looked ready to pounce, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"You will release our friend immediately you nurrglig glorbag!" yelled Starfire to which Ra's only looked bemused.

"You must be of his pathetic team, stay out of this, child." he said patronizingly. "You have 48 hours to surrender yourself or he is Deathstroke's to do with as he wills." The screen went black.

"Grandfather is not one for idle threats," spoke the boy called Damian. "What is our course of action?"

"What I don't understand is who this Deathstroke bloke has to do with Robin," spoke Beastboy, scratching his head in thought.

"Tt. Deathstroke is Slade, Slade Wilson." Damian said.

"Oh," said Beastboy.

"Wow, all those hours Robin spent trying to find out who Slade really was," monotoned Raven.

"Well, anyway, our situation is not changed. How will we find Robin?" Starfire persisted.

"There are 8 league compounds on the west coast," spoke Batman. "Of those 8, only 3 have lazarus pits. As Ra's is around it is likely one of those. As he spoke he replayed the video. "There, watch Robin's fingers." The team did and were surprised to see a tapping sequence. "Fort Canosote, located on Mt. Zil a few hours north of Jump City," announced Batman.

"How could Robin possibly know that though?" Starfire questioned.

"Most likely the gear," Damian spoke. "The peak is an treacherous icy peak. Shadows may be the best but even they are not immune to cold."

"Now that we know where he is, this is what we are going to do," announced Batman.

 **Well, now they know where Robin is...This chapter was especially hard for me to write and I am grateful for any suggestions for the plot. They really help give me inspiration! :)**


	5. To The Peak

"You have an invisible jet how again!?" Beastboy exclaimed as they boarded the sleek, black, aircraft.

"BB, ever heard of Wonder Woman?" Cyborg murmured.

"So…" Beastboy whispered back.

"We have a history," said Batman without turning around, with what only those most well known to him could pick up a slight smirk in his voice. Beastboy quirked one thick eyebrow but for once did not reply to which the team was greatful.

"The fort is surrounded on all sides with towers, traps and is literally on a frozen peak, however, if we land on top of the North East turret which is wide enough for us to land as it is where they receive deliveries, we should be able to pass into the main floor. From there we must immediately locate Robin and plant these bat-bombs to cover our retreat," the Dark Knight spoke. Everyone nodded.

The plane ride was spent in silence ranking on the awkward scale somewhere between elevator ride with a coworker you don't like with 'Happy' being played and that time when you and your friend are the only ones at public restroom and you can hear everything.

"ETA 5 minutes, get ready for departure," spoke Batman, his voice even more gargaly than usual over the intercoms. The heavy clouding lifted till an astounding view was seeable. Mt. Zil stood tall and proud with the dark fortress at the peak adding a daunting vibe to the air. The Batjet landed without a sound and the company exited. The spiraling staircase leveled out to a grand hall that looked like it stepped out of the Middle Ages.

"Think they went all in on the decor?" Raven monotoned as they passed rows of swords mounted on the walls. Damian sniffed.

"Hardly, each you see is an heirloom older then all of you combined. Times 5," he replied haughtily. "Each has over 8 dozen kills ranging from peasants to kings."

"Facinting," Raven said with no one sure how she meant it.

"Quiet," commanded Batman and gestured them into a shadowed corner.

"Yeah, I heard that as well," spoke an assassin walking with a companion around a bend and into the hall. "Apparently Balanex has been at him for the past hour in the West Dungeon and he hasn't said anything but wit that even my 8th grade niece can't match."

"Yeah, well I don't fancy his odds, Ra's is livid, and that Deathstroke Halloween guy is down right creepy," the compatriot responded hushed. They walked past and rounded the next bend. Without a word the team took off.

"Where is the Justice League's base?" demanded the shadow bending down and practically steaming

"In a location," answered Robin.

"More specifically," snarled the shadow.

"A specific location," smirked Robin, only to receive a bruise.

It had been going on like this for the past hour and the Shadow had all but thrown the towel.

"Where is Batman?" he growled.

"My guess, " Robin replied. _**Loud Thud.**_ "Right behind you."

"Robin, we are most pleased to see you, " Starfire beamed, hugging him.

"I'm alright Star," he answered, smiling himself. He looked past her to see rest of his team along with Batman and Damian. There was a pause. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

 **Okay, here's the next chapter. How was it? I really do appreciate any reviews, followers and favoriters. Any suggestions are more than welcomed. :)**


	6. Reunion

"Getting out is the priority right now," Cyborg answered, smiling at seeing his friend. Raven stepped forward, "Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos."_ A black light flashed and the long cut in Robin's uniform faded till it looked weeks old. With another flash the chains around him broke and he stepped forward.

"Thanks," Robin murmured to Raven softly before turning to his mentor. "Well, how are we leaving?"

"The jet is parked on the tower, we just have to reach it." Batman spoke, his voice not showing any emotion. The group hurried through the corridors and into the hall.

"Detective, leaving so soon?" a voice called out to reveal Ra's standing with his sword drawn out. Behind him stood over 30 shadows and…

"Slade," murmured Robin. Almost as if someone flashed a green light the two groups ran towards each other. Robin and Damian facing off against Slade, surprised to find they actually worked well together. Batman engaged Ra's and the titans started on the shadows. While the heros were holding their own, but more shadows and robots came bursting in and the odds were starting to stack.

"Retreat, NOW," Batman commanded and as everyone obeyed he pressed a button on his belt. A pause and then, BOOM. The Bat-bombs planted on the walls blew collapsing the ceiling in on itself. The group hurried up the stairs and onto the roof where the batjet was waiting. Everyone hurried in and the door slammed shut as they took off. Suddenly Beastboy broke out into a breathy laugh and everyone started to smile.  
"Booyah," said Cyborg.

"Glorious," Starfire exclaimed and Raven turned a page in her novel. The trip back to the cave seemed much shorter then the way there. At the base Batman, Robin and Damian stood apart from everyone else as they celebrated the successful mission.

"Will Ra's try again?" Damian asked. The dark knight sighed.

"Ra's is a determined man but for now at least he will pause and he won't try doing it this way again." Batman spoke.

"Bruce, I-" started Robin and then paused. "I'm sorry I said some of the things that I did. After leading the titans I understand that you were trying to protect me and I get that. However, I'm part of something new now. We have a city, and are a team. I'm am glad you and Damian are your own team. Goodness knows you'd brood too much otherwise." Robin said, ending with a slight smile. The dark knight let a true smile come over him and he swept his son into his arms.

"I'm glad, I love you," he whispered and then drew Damina into the hug as well much to his protests.

Robin walked back over to his team. Turning around he looked back at his mentor as he said "thank you for the help but we will be heading back to Jump. Though if you have trouble, you know who to call."

The End

 **YAY, thank you again to all those who supported this story! :)**


End file.
